


A Late-Night Drink

by Balder12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sam, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kevin drink together.  Sam's a lightweight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late-Night Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by [de_nugis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis)

“How are you so much drunker than me?” Kevin says.  “You’re like five times my size.”

Sam waves his arm in what starts as a grand flourish, but he seems to forget what he’s doing halfway through the gesture, and his hand flaps around in front of him without direction.  He watches it in confusion.  “Dean says I’m a lightweight.  But really I’m just a responsible—“ the word ‘responsible’ gives him trouble, and he furrows his brow “— _responsible_ drinker.” 

When Sam found Kevin working his way through a bottle of whiskey an hour ago he was all earnest eyes and ‘Hey, let’s talk about your feelings.’  Kevin wasn’t into the whole ‘after school special’ vibe  Sam was giving off, but he didn’t want to drink alone, either, so he let Sam grab a glass and sit on the couch next to him. 

After a shot or two of whiskey Kevin convinced Sam to stop acting so much like his tenth grade lit teacher.  A shot or two more and somehow Kevin ended up telling the story of the time his uncle spiked the punch at the family reunion when he was fourteen, and he’d sung a medley of songs from the Muppets movies in front of the entire party.  His mom had almost killed her brother, but he’d never seen her laugh so hard.  Kevin doesn’t count that as talking about his feelings, so he wins.

Sam has been matching him drink for drink.  Kevin’s still in the lovely in-between place where he feels warm and happy without feeling dangerously drunk, but after the first few Sam started slurring his words and listing to the side unsteadily.  Kevin doesn’t mention that the whiskey they’re drinking is half holy water.  There’s no reason to make this more embarrassing for Sam than it already is.  

Sam aims his index finger at Kevin’s nose, and ends up perilously close to his eye instead.  “Boop,” he says.  “I like you,” he adds, enunciating carefully. 

Kevin grins.  “I like you too.”

“You’re cute,” Sam says, and suddenly his lips are pressed against Kevin’s.  Drunk as Sam is, the kiss isn’t sloppy.  It’s sweet and precise, Sam’s hand gently tipping Kevin’s head so they line up just right.  When Kevin opens his mouth Sam’s tongue is bittersweet with the taste of whiskey.  Kevin has pictured this before in the safety of his bedroom, but the set up for the fantasy was always complicated and impossible.  He’d never imagined his life would let him have something he wanted.

Sam pulls away reluctantly, Kevin’s bottom lip caught between his teeth for a final instant.  “Was that okay?”  Sam asks. 

“It was great,” Kevin says.  “You should do it again tomorrow morning.  If you still want to.”

Sam’s smile is achingly brilliant.  “I will.”  His head sinks against Kevin’s shoulder, and his eyes drift closed.  His hair is silky against Kevin’s cheek.  Kevin combs his fingers through it fondly.

“You know if you fall asleep on top of me you’re going to wake up with a French braid, right?” Kevin says.  Sam makes a soft humming sound and nuzzles closer.  Kevin takes that as a ‘yes’.


End file.
